The Queen's Subject
by TimberlineWolf
Summary: What would happen if a zerg fanboy from suddenly appeared on Char in front Kerrigan. Answer? The Queen's Subject
1. What What What WHAT?

**Chapter 1**

**What?...What?...****What?...WHAT?!**

The Queen didn't know what happened. One moment She was alone on her throne in the Main Hive on Char, the next, it was like a Terrans concussive flash-bang had gone off. Since She was in the Hive and there wasn't really any dust to settle, She only had to wait a few moments to see what had happened. The zerg around her, sensing her startlement, had rushed in to defend their Queen. Seeing the supposed menace, however, She held them at bay.

What lay in the middle of the floor was a young terran boy, roughly into his twenties. Small, at least in comparison to any other terrans his age She'd met or killed, he had short, fine brown hair stylized rather like Jim's, and had a somewhat pale complexion. He wore short green shorts that looked more for swimming than anything, and a slightly overlarge off-white t-shirt.

And he was sleeping. Or at least he was; it seemed his sudden change in surroundings was starting to wake him up.

'_Good.' _If the boy was awake just then, he'd be absolutely terrified by the evil sadistic grin She had just then. _'I want to know what the hell he's doing here. Mabey I'll give him to Abathur to play with later. If he survives.'_

The boy was sitting up now, yawning and rubbing his face with his hands. She found this mildly irritating, that a mere human would act so casually in front of Her of all beings. Her irritation was passed to the swarm and they started hissing, shrieking and growling all around the room.

_'Now let's see him yawn.' _She thought with smug satisfaction. She felt a presence to either side of her, though She knew exactly who they were. Apparently piqued by their Queen's vexation, Abathur and Izsha had come to see the source of it.

The boys head jerked up, eyes now wide open. "What the fuck?" he looked around in confusion. Abruptly his voice went slightly higher and, fake-scottish? "How the blood soaked protestant Hell did I get here?" His voice changed again, deep and resonant this time, as he apparently answered his own question before She could respond. "Fuck you that's how!" He closed his eyes and chuckled at his own quip, rather darkly too, She thought, though with complete enjoyment.

This boy was starting to be at once infuriating and extremely puzzling. Anyone with a brain would be terrified to suddenly find themselves in the very center of zerg power. Yet this barely-a-man, boy was joking about it!

"Wait a minute!" he looked around again, more intently this time, at the _Zerg _surrounding him this time. His eyes widened again. Oh, it seemed he hadn't quite gotten just where he was before. _'He must've been in shock'_, She supposed. "What... the... hell?" His voice had gone slow, soft, and quiet now, as if more in contemplation than fear.

The Queen had had enough. She got up and strode toward the boy, slowly. her supposedly silent movement was somehow quite readily picked up upon by the boy, as he immediately swiveled his head to face her. His eyes went even wider.

_'Goood. He finally see's the position he's in' _She thought smugly.

"_Kerrigan?!" _His voice was higher again, She noted. He still sat there, stunned. he looked around again, wildly this time, at all the angry zerg around him. "I'm in StarCraft? On Char? What the hell am i doing on Char? Scratch that! What hell am i doing in a fantasy world?!" A pause, a breath, a smirk and a snort, and an almost exact repeat of his earlier answer to himself, "Fuck you that's what!" Then he froze. Stone stiff with eyes glazed over. In a hushed voice now, "wait a minute. I'm on _Char!_"

Was that amazement in his voice?! No. She had to be mistaken. But looking at the boy now, She wasn't so sure. He was staring around now again, slowly, _in wonder_ at the zerg.

_'This boy is insane'_ She was quite thoroughly convinced of that fact now. The boy had stumbled to his feet while looking around, so as to get better angles view at her zerg seemingly. He laid eyes on a hunter killer by the throne behind her and his face lit up with amazed glee. Before She even realized what had happened he had disappeared and from in front of her and sprinted up to the over grown Hydralisk! The only thing that saved him from being slaughtered on the spot was her stunned astonishment, passed on to the others through the Hive mind.

"HOLY HELL! HYDRALISK!" His voice had risen in pitch again. "Wait. Noo. Your too big for a Hydra. Hunter Killer then." He was practically bouncing and shouting by now. He had by then grabbed it's scythe covered arm and was feeling it's carapace! Had this boy no brain at all! Then, to everyone's astonishment, and the Hunter Killer's further, he put his left hand to the foremost blade, and, with very little hesitation, though there was some, stabbed it through his palm!

_'__**What in the name of the Xel'Naga is wrong with this boy!**__'_

His response to his injury was hearteningly sane. Somewhat. He recoiled in pain, clutching his wrist and shrieking in agony, very zergishly too, She thought on some level.

After he seemed to have screamed himself out, he took a few steadying breaths, and literally _roared "yyYYEEESSSSSSS!" _Laughing hysterically! The Queen actually took a step back from pure astonishment as the boy looked straight at her, eyes shining, and hissed hoarsely and fiercely, "_It's not a dream! hI-hIt's not a drea-heam! It's __**Real!**_"

"HWhat?!" This was wrong. This wasn't right. People weren't supposed to run up to her Elite Guard and impale themselves by choice and be glad of the ensuing pain! They were supposed to look at her with fear and trembling, or stand up in a brave yet futile attempt to face her down, or even more futilely to kill her! She didn't know how to respond to this! She was The Queen of Blades Dammit!

Her reeling mind was brought back to focus as the boy knelt in front of her, as one would to a queen. "My Queen," He said reverently, beseeching, "Let me join you. Will you make me a zerg?"


	2. Who Am I?

**Wow. FOUR Reviews! and from people I don't know! ****_'sniffs'_**** i'm so happy! Thank you so much! :'D  
so, to thank you for your awsomeness, I Present to You:**

**Chapter 2**

**Who Am I?**

This brought Her mind into sharp focus, though if asked, She could not explain why.

"Why?" Though She certainly wasn't going to let him go, She had never been approached by another and asked to join Her. Like most of this boy, it was puzzling. "Why would you want to join what everyone else in the Galaxy is trying to destroy? When we have so many of you?"

He smirked. "I'm not actually from Koprulu My Lady. I'm from another reality where you and everyone else are a video game! An immensely popular one at that. I have always had a great love for the zerg. One might say that they embody Nature's Wrath. Humans run rampant and destroy or enslave all around them, and think it normal because it's all they'e ever done. Their near constant strife is steadily destroying what little they have left and hold dear. I believe the Zerg can save Humanity through assimilation."

He looked up then to face Her direct. "For the greater part of my life I have had no purpose, no drive, no thing that defined me as me but the way I acted. All Zerg have purpose. They have meaning to their life, to Serve. The Swarm is definition a plenty. Let me serve you My Lady. In my world a great many people admire you and have thought of enhancements for the Swarm, let me share them with you. Let me be as you are, but not. The one who would never usurp you."

he stayed that way for a few seconds, keeping eye contact for a moment before he smirked again, though this time it was almost a maniacal grin. "And, pardon my 'toss, but the Zerg just look bad-ass!"

She was gazing at him thoughtfully, intrigued by obvious sincerity, but that last comment made Her scowl slightly.

"It's a complement My Lady. It means The Swarm is everything it should be. Fierce, tough, menacing, something sane people don't mess with if they can help it. And you look pretty cool too."

Her scowl lessened slightly, then She smirked. 'Let's see what happens' "No."

He smirked back, though there was tiny bit a disappointment growing in his eyes. "Now why would you say that? I know i'm either dead or zerg. Why would you choose to kill a willing volunteer? As far as I know you are not over supplied with them." He raised an eyebrow. "And I must admit that though my insanity is in question, i'm just sane enough to prefer the 'not death' option." He seemed to remember something just then, "I should probably also mention that I want to have a say in what I turn into. Or, more acurrately, I want to decide myself what I become. I believe if it works you will like the result."

That last bit seemed an after-thought to Her. Though She was affronted by the rather frank and tactless way he had asked for control of his infestation, She was also intrigued by what he said.

'It could prove an interesting insight into his behavior in the future' "Very well. But first, let's see who you are." Then, purely for dramatic effect, She placed Her hand on his head.

She saw everything. Everything the boy said was true. From the state of his world, to the fact that to him, they were in a video game But above all, She saw his adoration for the Swarm, and how sincere he had been in his words. But the one thing She could not do, was find his name. He had dozens, responded to all like he was born to them! when he met someone new, he gave them his pseudonyms and told them to pick one, or even make a new one! it was like he was trying to erase his past in the minds of others and make himself anew. She did find he had a rather, odd, personality though; though She had guessed as much simply from his behavior so far.

_'Interesting'_ "I'm curious about you-" **'That's a shock'** came the immediate thought from the boy, interrupting her. She smirked, darkly. "So, I'm going to let you go."

"Eh?" The boy seemed genuinely puzzled, for understandable reasons. "I hope you mean let me go to work with Abathur on infesting me on whatever way I see best fit?"

"Well, if that's what you're going to do, then yes."

His face lit. "Sweet!" He stood and turned to jog towards Abathur completely disregarding Her now. "Oi, Abathur! I need to talk to you in wherever it is you work."

Her Chief Geneticist looked rather taken aback at this rather blunt, almost request. As was She. He looked to Her in inquiry, "My Queen?" While still irked that She was simply dismissed like unfinished breakfast, She nodded Her assent. "Aid his aim as best as you can. So long as it serves The Swarm."

He bowed and turned to the side waiting for the boy to reach him. A thought occurred to Her then. She still didn't know his name.

"One last thing, before you go Boy." The boy halted. "Nyeh?" He said in polite inquiry.

"What is your name, boy?"

He grinned. "What, didn't you find them in there?" he pointed to his head. "Or did you just not find one that you like?" his tone was, inviting.

"There were too many there for me to sort through." She was a little annoyed at the admission, "So tell me. What would you have the world call you?"

"Those names were from another time, another place." He stood up straighter, his grin grew devilish. "So you tell _me._ What would _you_ have the _Sector_ call me?"

She smiled slightly. She should have expected that probably, but he was so odd; it was hard to predict him. Yet, She couldn't give him a title without viewing his end result first. A name then. A name to fit him. Out of nowhere a word popped into Her head, and She liked the taste of it. _'Yeesss. That will do nicely'_  
"Xarozel"

He nodded to Her in acknowledgment. "So mote it be. I am Xarozel. And I take my leave, M'Lady." And with a vague salute he turned and ran to Abathur, both leaving the main chamber.


	3. Where Credit is Due

**YEEESSS! Eight reviews! Double what I had before! I Love you guys so much! Also, I'd like to thank Beyogi for his (and if your not a guy Yogi, please tell me ^^;) continued reviews. And to answer your question about him having too much success with M'Lady, I'm gonna go with the idea that She's still put off balance by him and he continues to do so, making Her much more, compliant, i guess you could say. After all, it's much easier to drive a mule after you hit it on the head with a board; jumbles his though _and _gets his attention!**

**and to Xeno Tyrant, that was _hysterical_ XD thank you :) and you just gave me a really cool idea ;D**

**By the way, every chapter title is a reference to something. Whoever gets it first for each chapter will get a mention in the next update. since I'm only starting this now, the first two chapters are still up for grabs. Also I'll be throwing in quotes from random stuff from time to time, mabey changing it around to fit the context better; same opportunities for those as the titles.**

** Come On Geeks! Come On Nerds! Stand And Be Recognized!**

**Lastly... PLEASE REVIEW! lets see if we can double the number again. I'll post Chapter 4 whe I get 16 reviews! SO KEEP'EM COMIN' PEOPLE! LOTS! GOOD! REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 3**

**Where Credit is Due**

It was several days before She saw Xarozel again, almost a week even, at which point he came to personally give Her a status update on their progress, accompanied by Abathur to insure he made it there without getting lost. Though that was unlikely to happen anyway, give the circumstances.

He was now a fully infested terran, and looked much like She did, barring the presence of the obvious primary female organs and wings. He did a little three-sixty to show the result of his and Abathur's work.

"As you can see, I am now a completely infested terran, much as you are. As of now I am officially a part of the Swarm, though I advise not sending me into combat just yet, as we have yet to build a model with sufficient weapons." He chuckled at his quip and brandished a hand. "In my current state I have naught but claws, which while totally awsome in my book, is absolutely pitiful by zerg standards." He nodded to the Hunter-

Killer next to her, the same one he stabbed himself with come to think about it. He seemed to realize it too, for he saluted the zerg in greeting. Unused to this friendly behavior from one he so recently maimed, the beast could do little but flex it scythe a little and hiss back. Xarozel just smiled back at it, then turned back to Her.

"So, are you telling me," She was more than a little confused and disappointed at the result before Her. She had expected so much more, really. "That you just spent a week making yourself a drone? That can't even become a structure?!"

Xarozel took Her icy tone like it was made of balmy winds. "Not at all M'Lady." He paused and considered a moment, and shrugged. "Well, actually yeah, I suppose I am." He laughed. He _laughed!_ "But," he continued as fluently as if he had said nothing dangerous at all. "As I said before, we have yet to build a better model. That phrasing was only half a joke. You see, M'Lady, this," he gestured to himself, "is only Phase One of the project. Get Me Infested, to give it a label if you will. Now," That devilish grin again, "Comes the fun part!"

The Queen was by now thoroughly exasperated and begining to think it was a bad idea let him in with no strings. "And what, exactly, is 'the fun part'?"

"Why, make me a fully adaptable killing machine of course!" He cackled.

"Boy, you are insane aren't you?"

"Oh of course M'Lady!" He swept Her a courtly bow. "Why, where would the fun be other wise?" He started laughing, deeply and without restraint. It wasn't a bad laugh, all things considered, She decided. In fact, She thought She might rather like it. She smiled down at him. Taking that as his cue for dismissal, he turned to leave, gesturing to a rather shell-shocked Abathur to follow.

Just before they left the chamber, Xarozel turned and said, "We'll be back in another week or so for another update. if i can't make it, then Abathur will give it to you in my stead. Until then, M'Lady." He bowed his head in farewell, then turned and shriek-hissed to the Hunter-Killer next to Her in a farewell to it. It, oddly cheered by this odd new friendliness, returned the gesture verbatim.

After the two left, She summoned the creature over to Her. It hissed in pleasure as She scratched and petted its carapace covered head. "So, you like our new addition?" She felt a wave of happiness come from the creature at the mention of its new 'friend'. "I'll take that as a yes, then." She smiled down at the contented Hunter-Killer. "Mabey I'll give him to you then, as your charge. Hmm?" She continued to stroke Her pet guard as She thought on the future, and what Xarozel might make of it for Her.

Another week passed, and Abathur came to give their weekly progress report. Unfortunately She was in no mood to hear it. Jim had just beaten Her to a Xel'Naga artifact She'd been after and She was not best pleased. She dismissed Abathur without even hearing what he had to say on their progress. He had left quickly, fearing to anger Her furthur in any way.

**'Now, that wasn't very nice, now was it?' **The sudden voice in Her head made Her jump involuntarily.

_ 'What are you doing in My head, Xarozel?' _The Queen's anger was unfeigned. She did _not _like people poking around in Her head.

** 'Just, testing my limits, M'Lady. I'm currently physically incapacitated at the moment, so i thought i'd test for psionics. I'm pleased to note that I have some. Nowhere near your level of course, but mabey enough for a small brood, say.'**

_ 'Really? That's interesting. I detected none when I went exploring earlier.' _ This was new. if She could do this to others...

**'Where I come from hardly anyone has more than a smidgen of control. So while we may possess psionics, we generally don't know it, so it's no surprise.' **Mabey not then.

**'However, going back to Abathur, don't you think handled that a bit poorly? You practically bit the poor fellow's head off! I'll admit I'm no expert, but it doesn't seem very wise to leave your Head Geneticist beside himself with worry that he's displeased you with something not his doing. A distracted scientist of any race or vein is apt to make mistakes.' **

_'Tell Me. How is it that you are able to so blithely tell Me, Your Queen, what to do?' _It was a serious question. If he was under no control at all, he could become a liability.

**'Call it a relic of my past, if you will. I've never had much problem talking back to those above me when I believe them to be in the wrong.' T**here was amusement in his tone, though She percieved it was directed towards himself and not Her.

_ 'So long as it does not become a problem. You do seem to have quite the golden tongue, don't you?' _

A chuckle **'A recent acquisition actually. Before I was more known for my habit of being more or less an irritating little git. Though some people tolerated me, for which i am still quite gratefull.' **This last held an air of minor regret. For the loss of such friends, perhaps? **'But enough about that!' **He seemed to jump from topic to topic like a rabid zergling. **'You were upset before, correct? Might that have something to do with Jim perhaps?' **His tone was inviting, but he spoke as if he already knew the answer.

_'And what makes you think that,Xarozel?' _ She was curious about just how much this boy knew.

**'Well for one thing I happen to have heard it at the same time as you. purely by accident actually. I was wondering the Mind when i stumbled across it. And then I wanted to see how your meeting Dear Old Abby went-' **

_'Abby?' _

** 'Abathur. You remember him? You sent him cowering off from your tirade.'** She was impressed by his tongue, both golden _and _sharp. Not always an easy thing to accomplish.

_ 'Why the nickname?' _

**'You should know from that jaunt through my head that that's what I do. I give others names that I feel suite them better. I've even given one to you, though you may not have realized it yet, M'Lady.'** He was grinning, She knew it.

_'You were saying, Xarozel?' _

**'In regards to Jim? Nothing much, just that I think you shouldn't push too hard on him right now.' **

_'And why is that?' _

**'Let's just say that I believe what he's doing is a good thing. When I'm complete, I'll tell you more when it comes up, but for now, just give him the token resistance that he expects. Trust me on this one.' ** His tone was at once confident, and uncertain. Most likely of his words and Her reaction, respectively. Still, _he _was giving Her _orders_, and that would not do.

_'Once again, you presume to tell me what to do, Boy. That, is not, how it works.' _ There was venom in Her voice and he knew it, yet still he forged on.

**'I came here with certain degree of foreknowledge of events to come. Which I fully intend to give you at the appropriate times. Please M'Lady, allow me to advise you on the the things that I know. My main goal is to serve You M'Lady. Please, do not discard me for a silly matter of pride.'**

Once again his golden tongue saves him. but how long will it last him? only time will tell. _'I expect a full and well supported reason for this action when i see you next Xarozel. Understood?' _obvious, if well suppressed relief shone in his response.

**'Of course M'Lady. Nothing less would be exceptable I'll see you in a weeks time, mabey.'** She could feel him staring to break the connection, but just before he did, he put in one last bit,** 'Oh and do please be sure to apologize to Dear Old Abby. The sooner we get done here with me, the sooner i can tell you about what i said earlier. TTFN!'** And with that the link broke, leaving an echo of laughter in the silence.

She pinched the bridge of Her nose. She still couldn't decide if She regretted letting him in or not. The boy was just, too odd. She sighed, realizing the various points he had made were likely correct, and summoned 'Dear Old Abby' back to hear his report. And She had to give him credit. It may not have been his explicit aim, but She certainly wasn't mad anymore.

**ANOTHER THING REVIEWS ARE GOOD FOR IS GIVING ME IDEAS. I'LL BE HONEST HERE, I'M THROWING IDEAS AT THE WALL TO SEE WHAT STICKS. GIVE ME MORE IDEAS! cause right now, I've _no_ idea where this is going right now! XD**


	4. No Teeth?

**And here it is! the next chapter of The Queens Subject. once again thank you for all your wonderful reviews, though i am just a little disappointed that we never made it to our goal of 16 :( OH WELL! here we finally get to see what Xarozel looks like after his little project! as for the references: to Xeno Tyrant, no git wasn't a reference to 40K, buut, since you were the first one to guess anything at all Imma give you a Golden E-Brownie! unfortunately your also the only one to guess anything so... yeah. C'MON PEOPLE PARTICIPATE! btw the A/N are also riddled with references. Also please be sure to read the ending note; there's gonna be a couple things there of import.**

**FEED ME REVIEWS! I POOP CHAPTERS! XD**

**Chapter 4 **

**No Teeth?**

"So, Abathur, how is he progressing so for? it's been almost three weeks now?"

it had been week since the time She had spoken to Xarozel in Her head. She was getting a little impatient for results.

"Rather well, My Queen, at least considering what he's trying to do." Abathur was still a little weary of Her from last week. Despite Her attempted reassurance that he was not the cause. Then again She hadn't done much apologizing back then, just a sort of vague reassurance that She was calmer now and was ready to hear his report. Oh well.

"And what, exactly, _is _he trying to do?" She wasn't just annoyed at the apparent lack of progress but also at the fact that She still didn't know what She was getting in return for waiting.

"Ehr" Abathur was now rather nervous, fidgeting in that odd way that only he did. Which was to start eating air as near as anyone could tell, since he didn't really talk with it.

"He specifically told me not to tell you that. Something about it being better as a surprise. Unfortunately I can't really say that much even if he didn't care, as I don't really know myself. His mind is... strange."

**'I Heard that Abby!' **The very room seemed to jump as the psionic shout rang out.

"He apparently has very good psionic hearing as well."

**'Thaank you!'** The room jumped again, though not as drastically, having just experienced the sensation so recently.

She was now more than a little vexed by Her new (in)subordinate. Not only was he telling Her what to do, he was telling Her minions to keep secrets from Her! And She had been the one to give him that power! She was very tempted to simply order the abandonment of his little '_project_' at whatever phase it was in and strip his will right there!

Of course, it seemed his hearing was better than She thought. **'Easy, M'Lady. It will be worth it, I promise. everything's going smoothly. with any luck i'll be seeing you in another week or so. week and a half at the most.' **he seemed to radiate calmness throughout the hive, and despite Her foul mood, it worked on Her too. or mabey that's because it was directed at Her.

She pinched the bridge of Her nose and sighed in resigned exasperation. "Very well. But that is your limit! if you are not done by then, then your _project_ will cut cut very short." Her firmness was belied by Her weariness. She was getting tired of Xarozel's weaseling antics. And She was starting to realize just how much he was getting his way with Her. She was losing ground. And She did not like to lose.

**'Well then! we'd best get started up again right away! Abby? be as your name and hurry along? I just had a new idea for what we can do for me while we wait for me to finish cooking!'**

Abathur looked beseechingly at his Queen, "My Queen? Could you _please_ tell him to stop treating me like something old and senile?" The pleading in his voice was almost pathetic.

She sighed in resignation again. She seemed to be doing that an awful lot lately, She noticed absently. "As much as it galls me to say this Abathur, I have little doubt that he would simply ignore such an order as trivial and therefore, not worth following. And at the moment, he's too caught up in wonderlust for any threat I can give him to be very effective. And you've seen how he treats me." That last was with a good deal more annoyance than the rest.

"Yes. With great respect."

"What?!" His response was confusing. She didn't see his remarks and telling Her She was wrong as very respectful at all!

"He seems to care a great deal for you, so he tries to guide you on the path he thinks will do you the most good. His mind is strange, yes, but he is not unintelligent." Abathur seemed to realize what he was saying and who he was saying it to just then, and started eating the air again, rather fervently. He bowed his head in shame. "Forgive My Queen. I did not mean to speak to you with such forwardness. It appears that our new addition is rubbing off on me more than I thought." He stayed there waiting for whatever judgement he was to receive.

She sat there contemplative for a bit. "Do you realize, Abathur, that you have just done what he does? And that you just said was a sign of great respect I might add?" He seemed stunned for a moment as the realization of the fact hit him.

"In any case," Her words cut off any response he might have tried to make. "I believe my new insubordinate is waiting for you. Run along... _Abby_."

vTv

The deadline was up. It was a week and a half since the last update, and the Queen was sitting on her fleshy throne, waiting for Abathur and Her, now officially dubbed, Insubordinate to arrive. When they did though, they were not alone. three other figures entered the room with them, all practically identical.

Abathur and a large being with wings and a tail roughly seven feet tall, who She assumed to be Xarozel, bowed to Her before returning upright.

"So, Xarozel. It seems you managed to finish on time after all." She got up and stepped closer to them. "I must say, you are the most un-terran-like Infested Terran I've ever seen. Why don't you elaborate upon your new self?" She was indeed quite intrigued by what She saw, especially as She wasn't quite sure _what_ She saw.

"But of course!" His strange face that looked terran only in the barest regard of shape, apparently hadn't lost it's trade-mark grin it seemed, nor had he lost his knack for voices; this time a resonant courtly-ish tone. "Let's start from the ground up, shall we?" He indicated his new feet and legs, "The legs were inspired by the zerglings, the Swarms fastest land unit. However, their speed also comes from having four running limbs, which I lack. Therefore we needed to increase the legs muscle mass and modify the shape to better accommodate a bipedal locomotion." He then turned to the side, folding his wings in a manner rather like Her's She noted. "Now the tail, is a combination of both zergling and hydralisk. The zergling because it was necessary for the legs for balance, and the hydralisk to make it a bit more robust and longer." She then noted that the tail appeared to furred. Or, at least, what passed closest to furred for zerg. It was covered in a dense matte of thin, serrated quills. He noticed Her attention sharpen. " Another reason for adding hydralisk was for the addition of modified Hunter-Killer spines, which while attached can be swung to inflict damage, or aimed and shot for ranged and area damage. I can also do this." He flexed and moved the quills in a variety of motions, making it seem as if they themselves were alive.

"Quite interesting indeed. Continue." His grin, through never fading, widened a trifle.

"Next we have the arms, My personal favorite. As you can see, I have the classic Hydralisk scythes on the outside of each lower forearm, but with the addition of my original hands still present. Hands are useful after all!" He 'keke'd' a laugh and opened his wings. Even only half open they were quite respectable. "The wings came from the mutas primarily, but modified into a design a little closer to home for me." She raised a brow in inquiry,

"Care to elaborate?" Her tone was dry.

"Ah, yes. One of my favorite creatures that wasn't zerg was dragons. Their wings were much like yours in structure, but, more like the mutas, granted them the ability of flight. Unfortunately, that were as fictional as the zerg back home." He sighed a bit in regret. "But in any case! These give me the ability of flight, of course, as well as a limited degree of shielding." Once again, She was reminded of how quickly he could 'jump'. "As an added bonus, the leg enhancements greatly facilitate the action of vertical takeoff."

"I see." She nodded. "Now, _what_ is your face supposed to be?" His face was the oddest part of him yet. Seeming to split into five sections, all meeting in a horizontal line at his mouth, which apparently _was_ his mouth, his chin was split in half down the center, and the rest of his head was split to either side of his nose, with the nostrils mere vertical slits in the center section and the eyes faintly glowing dark red and green orbs on the two side sections. The center section dominated the majority of his head, including the scalpal area. What was also strange, was that the entirety of the center section was covered in the trademark zerg dread style hair, though the area around his nasal and brows was much shorter and finer. The sections all ended in little pointed bits towards the back, though did not cover the back of his head.

"Well, that's my second favorite part! And the one that's completely me, as well. Watch." He closed his eyes and his face tensed for a bit. Then, suddenly, his face split open along the fault lines! As he opened his face, the sections all moved outward, extending themselves farther from the center. Then, his face closed again, only this time, it was a muzzle! His face now resembled something vaguely like a cross between a zergling and a terran canine. The bottom two sections now made a complete lower jaw, and the top three made up the upper jaw. His grin turned wolfishly smug, the smile now extending along the length of the jaw.

"Well? Wudduya think?" he turned his head side to side to show it off to Her.

"That's, surprisingly impressive." She noticed something then, "Only, what good does it do anyone but your prey if there are no _teeth_ in that rather impressive maw of yours?"

True to Her observation, he had no teeth in his new mouth, save for the rather pathetic set he had before.

"Heh. Look a little closer." He opened his mouth enough for Her to better see his lower gums. there were divots in them that made it seem like he had teeth at one point, but they had all been pulled. Then, without warning, two dozen menacing sharp teeth shot up from his gums!

"Retractable teeth for easier collapse-ability " His voice and words were a little distorted from the new muzzle and teeth, but they were still perfectly clear.

"Well. It seems you were correct in your prediction. I'm rather eager to see how you fare on the battlefield." Her voice was cool, but pleased. And then with the demonstration over, Xarozel re-collapsed his face, working his jaw and face to make sure everything set right.

"God that feels weird. Wonder if i'll ever get used to it." He chuckled. "And now, the last part. For now."

"Oh?" the Queen looked at him again. She couldn't see anything else left to cover. "What _else_ do you have for me?"

He pointed to the three extra figures that had accompanied them into the room that She had all but forgotten in Her interest. "And what might they be? They look rather like you, that first time you gave me a report in person." Before Her were three near identical clones of Xarozel from when he had first been infested, looking much more like a standard Infested Terran. Well, not exactly, standard infested terrans usually didn't look like Her. But then, Xarozel had proven he was anything but standard.

"These," The voice was Xarozel's, but had come from the center-most of the three clones! It even did his trademark grin! "Are essentially drones. They're clones of me, whose bodies I can 'borrow' through use of psionics. They can be used for just about anything not heavily combat related. Scouting, resources and communication, being the main big three. One of the other advantages is that I can chose to fully inhabit one of them if one of my other bodies dies. As a result, as long as there is one of these, I can stay alive indefinitely, even if my main body falls in battle. We're working on something similar for the battle body as well. This also means that they are, essentially, expendable. So if the need ever arose, though I would really rather it not, they could be used for kamikaze runs at a much lower cost than banelings would have, along with the added advantage of being faster to produce; not having a middle process to go through." He crossed his arms and stood expectantly, apparently finally finished.

"So, M'Lady. Now that you finally have me: What would you have of me?"

**okay, so there's chapter four. sorry it took so long but, holidays turned up. if you want to see a kinda sketchy picture of what he kinda looks like i'll put the link to it on my profile. **

**First important thing! I need a title for Xarozel like Kerrigan's 'Queen of Blades'. So, i'm holding a contest. Give me some names you think would fit him. and they don't have to be royal or lordly either; "The _Something of Something"_ is about it. or, whatever else you might think of. The one that wins will be used, i can do a poll of the top five-six and you guys can choose if there are enough.**

**Second Important thing! i'm trying to work on another SC fic along with this one. it's another story based on East Bridges The Zerg Swarm. and yes i know there are a lot, but it's just too damn good a concept to turn down, and i have my own ideas i want to use with that. that being said, i need creatures to inhabit the world, soo, i want you guys to help me out! i'll leave more info on the other story, 'A Swarm Born' so go check it out! you can make whatever kind of monster you like, i even have a sort of RPG-ish form to help you out, and pictures are awsome too! whatever i get will help me put the story together a lot faster, and you'll have yours added to the codex.**

**i'm getting too excited about this. i'll ...yeah imma stop now.**

**TTFN!**


End file.
